1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of processing an image captured by a camera at different focal distances and a terminal for performing the same.
2. Description of the Background
Recently, with advances in modern science and technology, a user of a portable terminal can create and store data using various terminals and may read and/or view the stored data as necessary. Multi-function terminals, each capable of performing functions that were previously executed by several terminals, are now being developed. Examples of multi-function terminals include, for example, a computer, a mobile terminal, an MP3 player, a portable multimedia player (PMP), and a digital camera.
A digital camera may be used to capture an image. Digital cameras are becoming increasingly smaller permitting them to be carried or to be integrated with other small-sized apparatuses, such as a mobile terminal.
However, display of an image captured by a digital camera may be restricted in size to a display unit, such as a viewfinder, so that the captured image may include only a subject or a scene the user wishes to capture. However, the user may not have information regarding the subject and circumstances (e.g., environment, conditions) at the time the image is captured.